Oxygen
by erfan18
Summary: It's New Years Eve and instead of being in her nice warm home Kelsi is stuck at a ski lodge, but she's not alone. It's the start of something completley new
1. Chapter 1

Oxygen

**Okay here is another story in my procrastination to get the latest chapter of Heaven up (lol). For a while I've had a Troy/Kelsi story on the back burner and I thought I'd finally give it life, The story starts out on New Years Eve and goes from there. I didn't take anything away from the original story cause just because I'm not the biggest Troy/Gabriella fan I still respect their storyline and all that it involves. So enjoy the story and please review**

**Oh also I don't own High School Musical or any of its characters but I do own myself which I snuck into the story (lol)**

* * *

12 AM

Kelsi Nelison was having one of her usual dreams, it wasn't like she had fantasy dreams before but this one seemed so real. She could feel his fingers through her hair and his soft lips as they brushed hers, she let out a small moan as they found their way to her neck and slowly started to suckle on the area below her ear. As she delved deeper into this dream she finally came face to face with the person who was giving her the satisfaction she so craved. But as his face came to view it quickly disappeared. Kelsi snapped up from her dream, it was the fifth night in a row she dreamt of the mystery man and his identity was becoming some what of a nuisance. She sighed and rolled over hoping that the dreams would continue as she closed her eyes. After a mostly rest full nights sleep and no more appearances from the mystery man Kelsi woke up. She rolled over to look at the alarm clock on the side of her bed it was 9 am New Years Eve morning. For some unknown reason her parent's had decided to drag her from her nice warm home to some ski lodge in the mountains. It wasn't all that bad she did have some nice quiet time to put the finishing touches on her show she hoped Ms Darbus would pick for the winter musical and she had even made a new friend.

Her name was Gabriella Montez and she was from California, she seemed like a nice girl and the two of them hung out a lot during their stay there. She got up out of bed and got ready for her day, as she made her way out of her room she was instantly greeted by a bunch of teenagers who were on their way to the slopes. One of them she easily recognized as Troy Bolton, Troy was the big man on the East High campus as they say and he never really seemed to notice anyone else especially small insignificant specks like Kelsi. Kelsi sighed as she watched them walk past and went down to meet her parents for breakfast, she meekly picked at her eggs and sausages as her parents were discussing some sort of party that she should go to that evening

"Come on mom, I've got like two songs to finish before we go back to school" Kelsi pleaded with her mom

"Kelsi I think you should really go, you and your new friend would have a great time, besides I heard they have a karaoke guy coming in" Deanna butted in. Kelsi just rolled her eyes for some reason her parents thought singing other people's songs was much better then singing your own. She excused herself and went to the front lobby hoping to find Gabriella there reading her book as usual.

"Hey Gab" Kelsi said as she saw the young braniac at her usual spot with the book she had been reading the whole vacation

"Hey Kelsi" Gabriella smiled back, Kelsi plopped down next to her taking out some music sheets as she went to work "Is that the same song you've been working on?"

"Yeah" Kelsi answered erasing a note and replacing it with a different one "I've almost got it all done its just the lyrics aren't going the way I want them to"

"Whats the song called again?" Gabriella asked

"Breaking Free" Kelsi answered "if I'm lucky enough it will get used for the schools winter musicale"

"I'm sure it will Kelsi, if this song is anything like the other one you showed me your teacher would be a fool not to accept your music" Gabriella smiled as she went back to her book and Kelsi continued to work on her music. It was nearly lunch time when Kelsi's stomach started growling

"I'm going to get some lunch you coming?" Kelsi asked as she stood up and stretched out. Gabriella closed her book stood up and followed her as they went into the small restaurant that was in the lodge. As they sat down at their table and discussed things when Kelsi saw Troy Bolton enter the room

"Who's that?" Gabriella asked eyeing the basketball captain up and down

"Oh him?" Kelsi said "That's Troy Bolton, he's a jock I doubt he'll ever notice either of us"

"Well he's cute" Gabriella smiled "Maybe he'll be at the party tonight"

"Doubtful, him and his dad have been downstairs in the gym all week doing basketball drills. He wouldn't have time to come to any party" Kelsi muttered taking a small sip of her soda

"Oh well" Gabriella answered

Later that night Kelsi sat at the piano working on her music as Gabriella sat on the couch in the lobby she was really getting somewhere when she heard Ms Montez come into the room and immediately snatch the book out of Gabriella's hand telling her that she needed to go to the party and have some fun. Kelsi started to sympathize with the young girl until her parents came in and demanded she go to the party even snatching away her music sheets. Kelsi sighed and stormed off up to her room to change, it wasn't really fair even Gabriella got her book back. As she put on some nice clothes and threw a hat on top of her head she headed out her door and her and Gabriella made their way to the party. It was a nice gathering Kelsi thought as her and Gabriella made their way through the crowd, it even seemed that some people were getting into the karaoke machine as the djay went around picking random people. She was in a corner of the room talking with Gabriella as she saw Troy enter the room, Kelsi pointed him out to Gabriella

"I guess he decided to come after all" Gabriella said over the noise of the party

"Guess so" Kelsi shrugged, as the snowboarders who didn't seem to eager to be up there finished their song the djay announced he was ready to pick two more. Kelsi hoped and prayed he wouldn't pick her, it wasn't as if she didn't want to sing its just that she didn't want the embarrassment of singing in front of Troy Bolton

"Alright whose gonna rock the house next?" The djay asked as the spotlights went around the room one of them landed on Troy as Kelsi started to laugh as some of his buddies pushed him onto the stage and then she immediately saw the other spotlight shine on her and then move over to Gabriella she let out a small sigh of relief thanking whoever was listening for not picking her. She laughed and took Gabriella's book away shoving her onto the stage. As Troy and Gabriella started to sing Kelsi felt happy that they blended so well and even held a small glimmer of hope that Troy wasn't as bad of a person as she originally thought. As everyone around her started to dance to them singing it seemed to her that Troy was starting to like the new girl. The song finished and everyone applauded Gabriella came back to Kelsi with Troy in tow

"Kelsi this is Troy" Gabriella smiled

"Hi Kelsi, you go to East High right?" Troy asked shaking her hand

"Yeah" Kelsi stuttered out, how was Gabriella able to make friends with the popular jock already?

"Great, I'm going to get some cocoa can I interest you girls in some?" Troy asked holding out his arms for both of them

"I'd love some" Gabriella spoke up taking one of his arms as Kelsi took the other almost reluctantly they grabbed their cocoas and made their way outside it was almost midnight and it seemed that Troy and Gabriella were caught up in their own little world. As they continued talking Kelsi found an empty table and sat to wait for the fireworks, she watched a bit amused as Gabriella and Troy talked she wasn't exactly sure what the conversation was about but as the crowd counted down to midnight it seemed as though they were becoming fast friends. As the fireworks went off they stared at each other until they ended up saying their goodbyes but not before giving each other their phone numbers. Kelsi watched Gabriella run off through the crowd and leave a stunned Troy all alone. As she got up herself to head back to her room and her music she was stopped unexpectedly by Troy

"You leaving too?" he asked

"I guess so" she answered

"Oh" he answered back looking down at his feet

"I can stay if you'd like?" Kelsi asked trying to cheer Troy up

"That would be great" Troy said grinning from ear to ear "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Nah its okay besides my parents are so busy at the party they wouldn't know or care what time I got in" Kelsi laughed. Troy sat down at the table across from her and watched as the others filed back into the lodge to continue the party "You and Gabriella sounded great together" Kelsi said trying to keep the conversation going

"Yeah well I don't like to sing a lot and it was kind of nice to sing with her" Troy blushed "How about you don't you sing?"

"Oh no I'm much more happier behind the piano" Kelsi laughed

"I'm sure you're an excellent singer Kelsi" Troy complimented it was Kelsi's turn to blush this time it wasn't often she got compliments especially ones from East High's golden boy

"No, the way things go I'd rather be behind the piano for the rest of my life" Kelsi sighed "It's much more freeing there you don't have to worry about the crowd just who and what is in front of you" It seemed to get eerily quiet again and the two companions tried to find ways to bring the conversation back to life

"Kelsi I" Troy spoke up

"Yeah?" she asked

"Have you ever been down to the gym?" He asked Kelsi shook her head and Troy smiled "Well come on I'll take you down there" Troy took Kelsi's hand as they pushed their way through the crowd and walked the short trek to the gym. Troy immediately grabbed a basketball and made a one handed shot that went straight in

"Wow" Kelsi smiled catching the ball as it exited the hoop "Now that's talent"

"What you mean you cant shoot a basket?" Troy asked a grin spreading across his features

"I'm so athletically uncoordinated Troy its not even funny. I once shot a basketball and it bounced off the rim hitting me in the face" Kelsi winced remembering that day

"Ah come on you cant be that bad" Troy tried not to laugh "I can teach you if you'd like?" Troy offered Kelsi shook her head

"No I think I enjoy being athletically challenged" she joked

"Come on its not that hard" he offered Kelsi could of sworn he had a pout

"Fine but if I get hit its all your fault" Kelsi gave in

"Now its really easy all you have to do is take the ball in your hands like this" showing her even moving behind her to help "And then you just throw it up" Kelsi obeyed as it went straight up into the air and swished right into the hoop. She cheered and did a little dance as the ball bounced around her "Not bad" Troy laughed watching her dance around "I'd say you're ready for the NBA" he joked as he shot another basket watching it bounce off the rim and hit her on the head. Kelsi fell down like a ton of bricks as the ball smacked her right upside the head, Troy ran up to her side and checked on her as she rubbed the side of her head

"Just how I remember it" Kelsi joked as Troy looked at her head

"Well no damage that I can see" Troy said offering his hand to help her up "you going to be okay?"

"I think so" Kelsi answered as Troy pulled her to her feet "I'll just have to remember to watch out for flying balls"

"Yeah" Troy laughed "they can be tricky" he finished but seemed to be holding onto Kelsi still, his eyes locked with hers and the smile that graced his features seemed to fade

"I better go" Kelsi said noticing the tension that suddenly filled the air

"Yeah" Troy stuttered out "I better go too, my parents are probably wondering where I am" Troy said running a hand through his hair and smiling nervously "I have to leave tomorrow first thing but I will definitely see you in school next week"

"Right school" Kelsi muttered knowing odds are he'd go back to ignoring her when they got back to school and re-entered the status quo.

As expected Gabriella went looking for Troy the next day not finding him anywhere she went up to Kelsi and asked her where he was

"He had to leave with his parents this morning," Kelsi said returning to her music she felt a bit of sympathy for the other girl but she was also pretty sure that they would keep in touch and Kelsi would be pushed aside for someone who seemed a lot more suited for Troy then herself. As Gabriella left Kelsi alone in her thoughts Kelsi sighed and was suddenly hit by inspiration for her songs it seemed so easy after last night that the words were flying out of her brain.

* * *

It was the start of a new year and it was back to class for the East High Wildcats. Things would go back to the way they had always been Kelsi would hang out with Ryan, Sharpay and the other drama students while Troy hung out with his basketball buddies. Kelsi arrived at school just as Chad and the others greeted Troy. As they started making their way through the school and their daily ritual of making fun of Sharpay Kelsi walked behind them pulling out the sign up sheet she had made for the winter musicale

"Here's hoping people sign up" she sighed pinning up the sheet, she was making her way past the Principal's office when she spotted a familiar face "Gabriella" Kelsi exclaimed excited and confused to see her

"Kelsi" the other girl said coming up to hug Kelsi

"I thought you were heading back to California" Kelsi said shocked

"Well my mom got transferred to Albuquerque and I'm going here now" she answered smiling "So how is Ms. Darbus I have her for home room"

"She's alright," Kelsi answered "I actually have Mr. Raver but I should see you around. In fact I better go before I get detention again for being late" Kelsi said seeing what time it was

"Alright we'll have lunch together" Gabriella said as Kelsi was leaving

"Right" Kelsi answered "I'll see you then" Kelsi sighed as she made her way into her home room barley missing the last bell. It seemed like the day went by smoothly and Kelsi barley saw the basketball captain even though she heard that he got caught for using his cellphone in class and ended up spending detention working on stage sets. She hoped to avoid him the best she could but ended up running into him as him and Chad pulled a tree on stage

"Hey Troy" Kelsi smiled watching as the two boys fooled around

"Oh hey Kelsi" Troy smiled "You know Chad right?" he asked smacking Chad with a leaf

"Hi Kelsi" Chad said distractedly "Look we better get this tree up before Darbus makes us stay longer and I don't want to miss any more practice time"

"Right, I'll see you later Kelsi" Troy said moving the tree upstage

"Things never change" Kelsi sighed as she went about her business as their detention dragged on and as Kelsi overheard Ms Darbus talk about the evils of cell phones Coach Bolton burst into the room demanding that Troy and Chad go to practice. As Troy left the stage he gave a small smile and a shrug towards Kelsi and ran to the gym as fast as he could. As the others piled out of the auditorium Kelsi stayed behind to finish up some work. As she started to play again she was interrupted by Ryan

"Hey Kels" he smiled as he sat down next to her

"Hey Ryan" Kelsi said out the side of her mouth while scribbling down a note "Where's Sharpay?" she asked looking around for the blond

"Oh she's off being a diva somewhere" Ryan joked as he looked over her music "That sounds great is that one of the songs from Twinkle Towne?"

"Yeah how's the audition going you and Sharpay put together?" Kelsi asked knowing that she gave some of what she had worked on to Ryan before winter break

"Don't ask," Ryan replied rolling his eyes "Lets just say when it comes time to audition don't be mad at me"

"Whys that?" Kelsi asked,

"Well Sharpay put her 'spin' on it so to speak" Ryan said using air quotations

"Oh great" Kelsi replied hanging her head

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled looking onstage for her twin

"Well I gotta go listen I've got a dinner date tomorrow with Jennifer maybe afterwards I can come over and show you a bit of what Sharpay had done to the music so you're not too surprised" Ryan offered

"That'd be great" Kelsi replied "Knowing Sharpay its some sort of amped up version. You'd think I'd be used to it by now" Kelsi joked

"Yeah well you ain't seen nothing yet" Ryan smiled leaving Kelsi alone to find his sister. Kelsi sat there staring at her music, it almost seemed worthless now that Sharpay had ruined yet another one of her songs.

"Great another Sharpay show" she sighed rolling her eyes, she gathered up her music and looked at her watch, it was lunch time and it couldn't have come soon enough. She walked out of the auditorium and made her way into the cafeteria grabbing a tray and getting some food, she was set to pay when she saw Troy stick out his hand

"Its on me Kelsi" Troy smiled paying for her lunch

"You don't have to do that" Kelsi protested

"Hey its the least I can do for almost knocking you out cold with a basketball" Troy smiled as they made their way to the lunch tables Kelsi smiled as Troy sat down with Chad and she made her way up to the drama table "Hey Kelsi!" Troy called out, Kelsi turned around almost embarrassed that he was calling out her name in the middle of the cafeteria

"Yeah?" She answered as everyone stared at her

"You can come sit with us if you want?" Troy offered as Chad started shaking his head emphatically

"No that's okay" Kelsi said seeing Chad "I'll see you later" she offered as she went to join the drama club, she plopped down in her usual spot across from Ryan and his girlfriend of two years Jennifer, she was a nice girl who was perfect for Ryan they were pretty oblivious to the world as they ate their lunch and talked about the play saw over the weekend Kelsi smiled wishing she could have a relationship like they had. "Someone to share the pleasures of life with" she said to herself she bowed her head and went to back to her writing hoping the lunch period would pass quickly and it would be time for her drama class with Ms. Darbus

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and like I said before please review and if I get enough I'll have another chapter out soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I should be working on the prologue for "Heaven" but unfortunately I'm a bit stuck. So I saw this sitting in my files almost done, so I finished it up. Hope ya'll enjoy, and please review

* * *

It was a few days later and Kelsi was getting ready for the audition. As promised Ryan had shown up at her house a day earlier and showed her the not to gaudy version of her song "What I've been Looking for" but it was still enough to make Kelsi rethink being part of the audition process. She had spent yet another night dreaming of her mystery man, his lips; his caresses his sighs and moans. It was almost enough to drive a person insane, who was the mystery man that gave her so much pleasure but never had the decency to show his face in her dreams. She sighed and headed out to the auditorium to get ready for the auditions. As she followed Ms. Darbus onto the stage with Ryan and Sharpay closely behind her Ryan whispered a quick good luck before following Sharpay into the seats. Ducking slightly to make sure that she almost did not whack her one she stood at her side as she gave the room full of students a pep talk

"This is where the true temple of the artist is realized" she started with as much gusto as she could muster "Where inner truth is revealed through the actors journey, where…." she got lost into her words before the warning bell rang, and she threw down her arms "Was that a cell phone?!?!" she yelled throwing the entire audience of students death glares as they searched to see if their cell phone had gone off. Kelsi put on a meek smile and stepped forward a little

"No ma'am that was the warning bell" she corrected before taking a step back. Ms. Darbus went onto tell the students about being on time and then introduced Kelsi who took a small bow smiling at the students, and then headed to her post behind the piano. As the auditions got underway, it seemed that there was no hope for anyone to fill the spots of Minnie and Arnold, not at least in the way that Kelsi had envisioned them. First, there was a redheaded girl Kelsi believed her name was Annie and she sung so horribly off key; Kelsi thought she might go deaf. Then there was her friend from her math class Allen who unfortunately had forgotten the words and when he looked down at his palm, where he had written them they were all smudged from sweat. Ms. Darbus thanked him and complimented him on his tie, which Kelsi had to agree it looked good on him. Then there was Amanda who thought that sucking up to Ms. Darbus would get her the part, sadly it did not. Then Cynda came Kelsi always thought she had an excellent voice very high pitched to which Kelsi was afraid her glasses were going to break she knew that some day she would become an opera singer, but when it came to Twinkle Towne her voice just didn't fit, funny enough Ms. Darbus thought the same thing and encouraged her to try out for the spring musicale. She gave a slight smile to the girl who promptly stomped off stage. Then came Tom who seemed to be confused to what type of audition it was and danced onstage only to pirouette offstage and crash into a bunch of equipment. Kelsi stood up to make sure he was okay he came back out onstage gave a slight smile and everyone applauded as he walked back offstage. After a few more duds and some stage fright, it was time for Sharpay and Ryan's audition. As Ms. Darbus called the twins out onto the stage Kelsi stood up and asked Ryan what key he wanted it in

"Oh we had our rehearsal pianist do an arrangement," Ryan answered mouthing "sorry" as he joined Sharpay center stage. The curtain closed on them as Kelsi heard them do their warm up exercise, then four hands came out, and they started their number. It was not as horrid as Kelsi had thought when she had first heard it, it sounded a lot better than the other students had chosen to interpret her song. She watched Ryan and Sharpay dance around stage and it seemed that Ryan had even thought to include his favorite dance of all time his "patent pending" as he'd like to call it jazz square, much to Sharpay's dislike. As they finished their number and mumbled something to each other, they both looked over at Kelsi who gave a polite clap. All this insanity was enough to drive her crazy this is not how she wanted her song, she sighed and just put her head in her hands. As Ms. Darbus asked if there were any more last minute sign ups Ryan started joking around with one of the people on stage telling them to "buy tickets". Kelsi laughed and got up to talk to Sharpay who was making her way towards her

"Thanks Kelsi" Sharpay smiled an almost too happy of a smile

"Actually, if you do the part with that particular song. I imagined it so much slower with a…" Kelsi started before she was cut off

"If we do the part?" Sharpay asked looking at Kelsi as if she had lost her mind "Kelsi" she laughed putting her hand on her shoulder "My sawed-off Sondheim, I've been in 17 school productions. And how many times has your compositions been selected?" she asked

"This would be the first," Kelsi admitted feeling almost like a failure

"Which tells us what?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows

"That I need to write you more solo?" Kelsi suggested in almost a joking manner

"No it tells us that you do not offer us direction, suggestion, or commentary" Sharpay started to get more upset and Kelsi backed up back into her seat at the piano "And be thankful that Ryan and I are here to lift your music out of it's current obscurity. Are we clear?" Sharpay finished as Kelsi fell into her seat

"Yes ma'am" she yelled almost feeling like an idiot "I mean Sharpay," she corrected

"Nice talking to ya" Sharpay finished as she walked away with an heir of pompousness behind her. Kelsi rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her as she walked away Kelsi knew it was childish but sometimes Sharpay can bring that out of her. As Ms. Darbus called, one last time for last minute sign ups and nobody responded Kelsi started to gather her music up with the feeling that it did not matter Sharpay and Ryan would get the part even if Idina Menzel auditioned. Then she heard a voice she had not expected to ever hear in this setting. It was Gabriella who was pleading with the teacher to audition for the play, soon followed by Troy Bolton of all people who tried to get the teacher to not only let her but himself audition. They were promptly shot down and Kelsi felt herself getting more and more frustrated. She wanted to run after the teacher and tell her about their vacation and when she heard them sing they would be perfect for the roles, but she figured it to be no use if there was one thing Ms. Darbus was good at it was being stubborn especially when it came to being on time. Kelsi sighed and knew that it was time to head to her next class, if she was lucky she could talk to Ryan about his audition and maybe help where she could in turning her number into something that her and Sharpay could agree on, but as she got up her clumsiness got the better of her and she tripped sending her music all over the stage. Not only hurting from falling she was embarrassed, because she knew that Troy and Gabriella were still in the audition hall. She let out a small groan and started picking up her music and hopefully her dignity. As she looked up to her left she noticed Troy and Gabriella helping her pick up the sheets

"So you're the composer?" Troy asked as Kelsi just nodded her head like an idiot "And you wrote the song that Ryan and Sharpay just sang?" he asked again as Kelsi just stared at him "and the entire show?" he kept pressing on as Kelsi nodded her head again "Well that's really cool" Troy smiled sticking his hand out. Kelsi put her hand in his and felt him pull her up on her feet. Was she dreaming was Troy Bolton king of East High, the basketball god and friend to almost everyone including the janitor actually complimenting her music "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show" Okay now she was definitely dreaming. "So why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" Troy asked as Kelsi just continued to stare at him thinking do you have a few years to let me answer that question it was not as if she was scared of Ryan it was Sharpay who made her nervous every time she was in her presence. "I mean it is your show right?" Troy asked

"It is?" Kelsi asked thinking she was still on some other plane of existence

"I mean isn't the composer of the show kinda like the play maker in basketball?" Troy asked as Kelsi felt herself grow more and more confused on basketball references

"Play maker?" She asked shaking her head

"You know the one who makes everyone else look good" Troy explained "I mean without you there is no show, you're the play maker here Kelsi"

"I am?" Kelsi asked hoping she was still on her feet because she could almost swear she was flying "You want to hear how the duet is supposed to sound?" Kelsi asked not waiting for an answer and simply running to the piano. She started the song while showing Troy exactly where to start, their voices blended as well as she remembered from the ski lodge. As they finished the number they got an unexpected audience in Ms. Darbus as she told the duo they have a call back telling Kelsi to give the other song she had finished 'Breaking Free' to the duo. Kelsi caught up in all the excitement started babbling on about them coming over to practice at her house, or during free period, or when she was usually hiding out in the rehearsal room during biology Troy wandered off still in shock but seeming to be some what happy. As the day wore on it, seemed nothing could upset Kelsi not even having to sit through a boring lecture from her math teacher about prime numbers, things were starting to look up Ryan and Sharpay had competition for once in their high school careers. As Kelsi left her math class and headed to her locker, she ran in to Ryan

"I hope you're not too mad at us," Ryan said smiling as Kelsi shook her head

"Not really, it's not that bad Ryan it's just not the way I first envisioned it" Kelsi said grabbing her backpack ready to head home

"I heard this crazy rumor about Troy," Ryan said closing his locker and leaning up against it

"What would that be?" Kelsi asked casually almost as if she did not hear him

"That he auditioned too" Ryan answered "but that's just crazy talk right?"

"Well you know the one thing about rumors is" Kelsi smiled "they're never true and they're never false. So I'll leave what happened up to you"

"What rumor is that?" Jennifer asked as she joined them at the lockers

"That Troy Bolton auditioned for Kelsi's play," Ryan said hugging his girlfriend and taking her hand

"Well I never trust rumors in fact there is still a couple going around" Jennifer smiled

"Which ones would that be?" Kelsi asked curiously

"Well one rumor I'm always hearing is that Ryan is gay," she laughed, as did the other two

"Oh yeah I'm so gay that I have a girlfriend" Ryan laughed

"And the other one is that you two are a couple and you're just stringing me along" Jennifer finished

"Well don't worry honey I love Kelsi but not like that," Ryan answered kissing his girlfriends hand

"Yeah I couldn't put up with him for too long we just might kill each other," Kelsi laughed

"We better get going Ry, I want to make sure that things are set up for tonight," Jennifer said grabbing Ryan's hand

"Right tonight" Ryan said nodding his head, it was the night that Jennifer was putting on a performance piece at the coffee house her and Ryan met at "You coming Kels?" Ryan asked

"No, thanks any way I think I'm just going to work on my music, thanks anyway" Kelsi answered throwing her bag over her shoulder, closing her locker and heading out the doors and towards home. The best part about living a few blocks from the school was that Kelsi did not have to take the bus and she could be home before she knew it. She opened the door to her house and her mother was in the kitchen "I'm home mom" she called out

"Hey hon" her mother answered "How was school today?" Kelsi went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair across the kitchen island

"Well the auditions went good" Kelsi smiled taking a piece of cheese that her mother was cutting up for dinner and promptly eating it

"Yeah?" Her mother asked, "Did that Gabriella girl audition?"

"Actually yes after I made a complete fool out of myself and falling flat on my face her and one Troy Bolton auditioned and now they have a call back" Kelsi smiled

"Troy Bolton huh?" Her mom asked, "Isn't he like into basket ball?"

"Yeah, but I did hear them sing at the party you sent me to on New Years Eve and they sounded really good and them singing my music just sounds right mom" Kelsi spoke up

"Well just don't get your hopes up if he chooses sports over music Kels" her mom answered. Kelsi shook her head, grabbed another piece of cheese, and headed up to her room telling her mom she would be working on her music. She sat down at her keyboard looking at all the musical numbers she had lined up for the play including her favorite 'Breaking Free' it was the number she had given Troy and Gabriella and as she began to play it she imagined Troy singing it. All of his color and life being given to the music, it was almost as if she could hear him singing it right next to her. Then her thoughts drifted to the mystery man in her dreams how he made her feel and how his hands felt all over her body. She smiled as she thought to his kisses and his sighs and moans almost giggling to herself in the absurdity thinking it was silly to let one man or entity occupy her whole thoughts. She abandoned her music for the moment when she heard a familiar beep come from her computer. It was Ryan

"What's up Ryan?" Kelsi typed in

"You'd tell me if Troy and Gabriella auditioned right?" Ryan responded

"Of course you're my best friend Ryan" Kelsi smiled as she typed it in feeling guilty for keeping the audition from him

"Well Sharpay said she heard something from Zeke that Chad and Troy were talking about auditioning during basketball practice the other day" Ryan answered

"Tell Sharpay there is nothing to worry about, her precious post as drama queen can not be taken over" Kelsi typed back

"Alright," Ryan said and then after a slight pause "I have to go now Jennifer is calling again, this time its over the sound equipment. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Ryan said before logging off.

Kelsi really did feel bad, but part of her felt that maybe it was all a ruse that Troy was just pulling her and Gabriella into a joke that him and his basketball buddies were behind in. In addition, leave Kelsi feeling stupid and alone.

* * *

The next day, Kelsi put up the callback list and hoped that Troy and Gabriella would come rehearse with her that day as they had promised. As she left she heard Sharpay scream behind her, and then as she watched her and Ryan fight she saw the basketball team come up behind her seeing Troy and Gabriella's names up on the sheet. This is going to be interesting she thought as she headed to her homeroom hoping that Ryan and Sharpay would not come looking for her. She had managed to avoid the duo all day until it came time for lunch, she had hurried to her seat and put her head down concentrating on her music when she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Ryan and he had an uneasy look on his face

"Why couldn't you tell me?" He asked

"I'm sorry Ryan, but I knew that Sharpay wouldn't approve and in a way you would get caught up in it" Kelsi shrugged. Ryan was about to make a comeback when Sharpay showed up at the table

"That jock and that braniac don't know what they've gotten themselves into" She spat out stomping around like a immature child "I already have the colors for my dressing room picked out!" she yelled out again still pacing "They didn't even audition" she finished shooting a look at Kelsi

"And they didn't even ask our permission to join the drama club" Ryan said putting his two cents in hoping it would either get a laugh or something more then Sharpay's current fit, he shrugged his shoulders at Kelsi who could only return the look hoping he wouldn't say what really happened and how she knew the entire time.

"Some body has got to teach her the rules," Sharpay said

"Exactly….And what are the rules again?" Ryan asked hoping again in vane to get a laugh from his sister. Kelsi bit back a laugh as Sharpay walked over to the balcony and looked out upon the student population.

"There is a status quo around here, and she needs to be reminded of it" Kelsi heard Sharpay mutter to herself

"Come on sis" Ryan chided, "I mean who really pays attention to those things in the first place"

"Think of it Ryan" Sharpay started as she pointed to the various tables in the cafeteria "You have the jocks at one table" she said pointing to the table where Chad, Jason, and Zeke were all talking about something. "Then you have the braniac table" she continued pointing to another table where some of the smartest kids sat "Then you have the brain dead skater kids" she finished pointing to another table. "This is the way things have been since like our first year here, why would things ever change"

"Maybe because things would have to change" Kelsi chimed in

"Come on Kelsi do you really think that any of those guys down there would give you the time of day?" Sharpay said venomously. Kelsi shrugged her shoulders maybe she was right about some of the others but she did not see the way that Troy had treated her at the auditions. "Ah!" Sharpay smiled as she saw Gabriella enter the room "I think I'm going to have to go down there and have a little talk with her and let her know the way things are around here" Sharpay huffed as she descended the stairs heading straight for Gabriella who was walking and talking with Taylor. As she approached the brunette Gabriella suddenly slipped on some spilled milk and the contents of her lunch went flying through the air. Kelsi closed her eyes, as did the rest of the cafeteria as the food landed smack dab right on Sharpay who let out a horrible scream. She heard Gabriella profusely apologize but Sharpay wouldn't hear it even when Ms. Darbus tried to reason with Sharpay kept on her rant saying that Troy and his buddies were trying to play some sick joke on them. Kelsi rolled her eyes and left the cafeteria to head to her locker. She sighed and opened the door as Sharpay rushed past her heading to her locker to change her outfit that was currently covered in chili fries. Kelsi laughed inwardly and headed in the opposite direction she was suddenly cut off by Troy who looked as if he was sticking something inside a locker

"Kelsi" he exclaimed as if he was caught

"What are you doing Troy?" Kelsi asked

"Oh I was leaving a note for Gabriella," he admitted shyly

"Oh" Kelsi answered

"Where you off to in such a hurry?" He asked

"I was going to try and get in some practice before our first meeting," Kelsi answered looking down at her music

"Oh" Troy sighed, but suddenly perked up taking Kelsi's hand "Come on I want to show you something" Troy pulled Kelsi up the stairs leading to the school's rooftop garden

"This place is awesome" Kelsi smiled checking out the scenery

"Yeah and best part about it is that the other guys don't have a clue about it" Troy smiled sitting down a nearby bench. Kelsi smiled and followed him to the spot but didn't sit down

"It looks like it has something in common" Kelsi said, "we both like to hide"

"Why do you hide Kelsi?" Troy asked patting the spot next to him "I mean you are very talented but you hide behind a piano"

"It's much easier for people not see me," Kelsi answered nervously pulling the brim of her hat down "People don't see me anyway"

"I see you" Troy smiled pulling her hat up a little, Kelsi let out a small nervous laugh and felt herself staring endlessly into Troy's eyes.

"Um" she muttered,

"Look I'm going to plan on being at practice today and I hope after talking with Gabriella she'll say the same," Troy said taking Kelsi's hands

"Thanks Troy, at least I know I can count on you" Kelsi smiled she heard someone coming upstairs "I think I better go, it sounds like Gabriella is coming"

"I'll see you later then?" Troy asked hopefully

"Yeah, later" Kelsi mumbled as she ran towards the stairs smiling at Gabriella as she passed. Kelsi went through the rest of her day without running into Troy or Gabriella. She was hoping to get some word on whether or not she'd see them later that day, she stood at her locker grabbing music sheets and procrastinating as much as she could hoping Troy would come up to her. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and found Troy standing behind her

"Hey play maker" Troy smiled

"Hey any word for Gabriella?" Kelsi asked

"Yeah she's coming, what time do you want to meet?" Troy asked sticking his hands in his pockets

"Well I'd love to meet now but I have to work with Sharpay and Ryan on the song I picked out for them to use on the audition" Kelsi sighed kicking herself for it "I have some time later if you want to come over to my place"

"I have basketball practice at home" Troy grimaced "Look I've got an early practice tomorrow morning how bout afterwards we meet in the practice room"

"Sounds great" Kelsi smiled and closed her locker "I'll see you then" she finished as she walked away, she made her way into the practice room where Ryan and Sharpay were already waiting for

"About time" Sharpay spat out

"Sorry I was talking to someone," Kelsi said as she sat down at the piano and pulled out the music she had thought would be good for him or her and handed them both a sheet

"Bop to the Top?" Sharpay said giving the paper a weird look

"It's an up tempo number, its not sung by the leads but it seems to work for you guys" Kelsi smiled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and put down the music

"I guess, it will keep people awake so it works" Sharpay said with sarcasm "Just transpose it into my key and I'll learn it tonight"

"But Shar, Kelsi wanted to have us both work on it right now" Ryan protested but Sharpay ignored him as she whipped her cell phone out and left the room. Kelsi knew this was a bad idea, she looked at Ryan who simply shrugged his shoulders

"You can go too if you want" Kelsi said as she started to put her music sheets away

"No I can stay here for a bit besides I drove my vespa here today" Ryan smiled sitting down at the bench next to her

"Oh you mean that death trap that Jen refuses to get on" Kelsi joked

"Ah, she's not adventurous enough" Ryan smiled. They started practice and after a few hours Ryan had gotten a good chunk of the song down pat. They were packing things up when Kelsi had gotten a text message, but Ryan intercepted it "Practice finally let out see you later Troy," Ryan read off "what's up with this?" Ryan asked

"I'm helping Troy and Gabriella tomorrow," Kelsi admitted

"Are you sure that's the best thing?" Ryan asked "I mean I don't mind that you are helping them, but are you sure Troy wont leave you for basketball"

"I don't know maybe he will maybe he wont" Kelsi shrugged

"Be careful Kels" Ryan warned "I may not agree with Sharpay on a lot of things but she is right Troy is apart of the jock crowd and they can tend to be rude"

"Don't worry about me" Kelsi assured "I'll be alright"

"It's my job as your best friend Kels" Ryan smiled "I've got to go and get some homework done, I'll see you tomorrow," Ryan said as he hugged and headed out the door. Kelsi sighed leaving Ryan's words ring through her brain, was he right is Troy only doing this to pull a joke, if so it would not be her heart he would be breaking but Gabriella's heart too. She tried to push the thought of her brain, headed out of the practice, and started making her way out of the school. She kept her head low and didn't even notice the big mass until it was too late

"Oh geeze I'm so sorry" the person said as Kelsi laughed as she adjusted her glasses that had became askew and went to stand up "Here" the person said lending their hand, Kelsi let the person help her up, when she stood and recomposed herself she saw the person she had run into, it was Troy

"You know I'm beginning to think you like falling around me" Troy joked

"Let's just say it's not something that I like to do" Kelsi smiled adjusting her hat "I thought you were on your way home"

"Well I'm waiting for my dad, he's still putting things together," Troy answered

"Oh" Kelsi said "well I have to get home otherwise my mom will send out a search party" Kelsi joked

"My dad and I can give you a ride home if you want" Troy offered

"I don't want to be any trouble," Kelsi protested

"It's no trouble, I'll go ask my dad," Troy said taking Kelsi's hand and heading towards the gym

"Hey Troy we'll be leaving here in a second" the Coach said seeing his son come in "whose this?" he asked seeing Kelsi

"This is Kelsi dad, you mind giving her a ride home?" Troy asked

"Your detention buddy?" the coach asked

"No dad" Troy spoke up "that was Gabriella, and getting detention wasn't her fault like I said it was mine"

"Well I guess I can give her a ride home, lets just not make this a habit we do have a championship game to get ready for" the coach finished grabbing his gym bag. The ride to Kelsi's house was full of Troy and his dad endlessly discussing the upcoming game and Kelsi sat in the backseat hoping the ride would end soon. She had never felt more out of place then she did at that moment. As Mr. Bolton pulled up to her house Kelsi quickly thanked him for the ride and was surprised when Troy got out and walked her to the door.

"Sorry about my dad, he's got this thing with Ms. Darbus and thinks anyone from the drama club automatically equals trouble," Troy said shyly

"Ah, don't worry about it" Kelsi smiled "Ms. Darbus thinks anyone from the basketball team equals trouble" Troy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning" Troy smiled

"Yeah tomorrow" Kelsi blushed, then something happened that neither Troy or Kelsi expected. Troy leaned in and kissed Kelsi on the cheek

"Tomorrow" he whispered in her ear and headed back to his dad's car. Kelsi stood there and waved at the pair lamely before heading inside.


End file.
